My Beloved, My Home, My Ship
by TruffleRuffle
Summary: Jack is ill, and all he want's is to go home, back to his Beloved Black Pearl.


My Beloved, My Home, My Ship 

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Author's note: I know it may be a little confusing. But I just wanted to write something sad. And this is the way it came out.

He had gotten word that Jack was sick a few month's ago. He sent a message back, asking the crew to meet up with him in Tortuga, so he could see Jack himself,  
and maybe get him to a proper doctor. However, they never showed up. Will was getting nervous. Then, someone came to him and told him a man had arrived on a ship. It looked like Jack. But the ship he had arrived on was not the Pearl. It was another ship. They said they had found him floating in the water, and had rescued him. He was look terribly ill.  
Will quickly made his way to the dock's, and to the ship he was supposedly on."He's in the Captian's cabin." The man said, "He keep's mummbling to himself. I don't know what's wrong with him." That was all Will needed to know. He was led the way to the cabin. And when the door was opened and he stepped in, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Jack sat on the bed, his hair was longer than it was last time he had seen him. Everything that had been woven into his hair was gone. Bead's and all.  
Even his hat and bandana were missing. And will noticed the bangs that went all the way down to his nose. No Kohl was around his eyes. But the huge bag's underneath had become a fine substitute for it. His skin, was horribly pale. And it was hard to believe he was once tan. his beard had gotten longer, not to much. But the braids that had once been there were gone. And he no longer wore his Pirate attire, but only his white shirt and brown pants.

Will stood looking at him in shock for a moment. It was hard to believe he was the same man. Then, Will aproched Jack slowly. He quickly noted how thin he was. Sure, he had been rather skinny before, but his wrist looked thin enough for Will to put his hand around, and his fingers would overlap. As Will aproched Jack, he found the men had been right. After coming a few feet closer to him, he could hear Jack Muttering to himself quietly. When Will FInally stood in front of him, he did not look up, but continued to mutter to himself. Will leaned down in front of him, and looked up into the Pirate's face. His pupils were dialated, and instead of the chocolate brown color they once were, they were pitch black. Even with Will knelt in front of him Jack did not aknowledge his prescense. "Jack?" Will said softly. Jack continued to mutter, "Jack?" He said louder this time. No response, "Jack!" Will screamed. Nothing.

Will's face fell. Had Jack lost it? Had he simply went crazy. Putting a hand on Jack's face, he could feel the cold sweat that was all over it. No. He really must have been sick. Leaning forward, Will listened, trying to hear what Jack was saying, and the word's caused his heart to burn."Home...home...my ship...my home..." Jack reapeted the word's with out end. Over and over again, he said them. It was then, Will reached up and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. And this time, Jack stopped mutter, and actually looked up at him.

"Jack? It's Will." Jack just stared blanklyat him, his mouth open slightly. "Don't you remember? William Turner. My Father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. Remember?" Jack continued to stare at him with a blank face. "You don't do you?" Will asked in a whisper, "Do you even remember who you are?" He asked. Still, nothing. Then, Jack Began to mummble to himself once more.

"My ship...I...Home...I need to go back to...to my...home...Ship..." Once again, he sat and reapeted the words. Over and over. Still looking at Will with no expression. Will's heart sank. Here, he sat in front of a man he had had many adventures with. A Pirate. His friend. Jack Sparrow. Captian Jack Sparrow.And now, he was ill, and had no idea who he was were he was, and how he had gotten here. And ontop of it all, he was muttering about his ship. His home.Will knew what Jack was talking about. He was talking about the Black Pearl. His beloved Ship. The only Home Jack had. The only Home Jack wanted.

Suddenly, out of no where, Jack's hand flew to his mouth, and he began to cough violently. So terribly, the he slipped from the end of the bed, and onto the floor, "Jack!" Will yelled, and knelt next to him. The cough's litterally sound as though he were hacking up a lung. And after a few seconds, Will could see blood ozing out from in between the finger's of Jack's hand, "Oh hell..." Will said, and put his hand on Jack's back, trying to offer whatever comfort he could.When Jack finally stopped coughing, he pulled his hand away, and the palm was covered in blood.Jack Slumped down on the floor, his back against the bed. Instead of panting, his breath was came out deathly slow, and he managed to choke out three words,  
"My beloved ship..." His voice was so soft, Will barely heard it.  
Will then lifted Jack to his feet, and was amazed at how light he was. Jack was so light that it almost scared him. Will could also feel the older man's rib cage as he lifted him up, and he shuddered.

Placing him on the bed, he tilted him back until he was laid down, "I'll be right back." He whispered. Will then left the cabin, and went to the man he had talked to before. He asked after the Captian of the ship. Which was a man named John Steelman. He pleaded for them to take him and Jack back to Port Royal.  
Will had only been dropped off in Tortuga, and had no ship to get back on. And if he sent for one, it would have taken a day or two for them to get there. After a few minutes, The Captian agreed, saying he would have done it anyway, with how terrible Jack looked. No less than a half hour, they were off.

Will sat in the Captian's Cabin with Jack, who was now sleeping, his breath now coming in quiet rasp's. And Will watched his every move. Sometimes, Jack would even stop breathing for a few moment's, and Will's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He realized just how close to death the Pirate Captian really was. Will wondered if he was in any pain.  
His though's then drifted to Elizabeth, who, when she had heard Jack was sick, wanted desperatly to come with. But Will had told her to stay, saying he would be back with Jack. He didn't, however, expect Jack to be this ill. This close to death. The man didn't even notice that there was an earth around him. You could have thrown him in a Tavern full of hundreds of men and women, and he still wouldn't even notice. The only thing that seemed to inhabit Jack's mind was the Pearl, and Will wondered if something bad had happened. Something must have, otherwise, he wouldn't have been found floating in the sea.Will watched Jack the whole way there. And the Captian, who was a nicer man than Will thought, felt much pity, and amazingly, Gave up the Cabin and slept below deck with the crew.

Will didn't sleep all that much. He mostly sat, watching over Jack, and never left his side. Sometimes, he would fall asleep in the chair he was sitting in,then wake to the sound of Jack muttering to himself. Jack also awoke on a number of occasions. Once, Will had fallen asleep, and when he woke, Jack was across the room sitting in the coner, mummbling the same thing he alway's did. Will was frightend to death. And and for a few moment's, just sat still and stared, to afraid to move. But soon, he was helping Jack walk, or rather, carring him back to the bed.

Two day's later, the reached the dock's of Port Royal. And, Amazingly, Jack was still alive. Instead of leaving, Will asked the Captian to send one of his men out to fetch a people to help carry him back to the house he now shared With Elizabeth, and there, he would call a doctor. A few friend's of Will's helped him do so. When he got back to the house, Elizabeth came to him immediantly. He asked the Maid's to get a bed ready quickly, and to call for a doctor.  
"Will? What-" Will pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly, burying his face in into the soft fabric that rested on her shoulder, "Will? What is it? What happened? Is Jack All right?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she pulled away, and looked at him, "Is he?"

"No." Was Will reply, and for a moment, Elizabeth looked at him, dumbfounded. She thought she had heard him wrong, and questioned him again. He just let his gaze fall to the ground. Then, Elizabeth began to walk toward the stairs. She hadn't seen them Carry Jack in, but she knew he was in one of the upstairs bedroom's. Then, Will Grabbed her Arm, and she turned to face him. He didn't look at her.  
"Don't go up there"  
"Why?" She questioned quickly.  
"Because...you won't like what you see." He said quietly.  
Tear's filled Elizabeth's eye's, and Will hugged her once more, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Soon, she began to sob, "What happened...What happened...?  
She said between sob's. He didn't answer, because he didn't know. All he knew, was that Captian Jack Sparrow was in the upstairs bedroom, was sick and dying,  
and just wanted to go back to the Black Pearl. Back to his home.


End file.
